


Sander Sides One Shots/Drabbles

by thehighpriestess_125



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehighpriestess_125/pseuds/thehighpriestess_125
Summary: This is basically a collection of Sander Sides One Shots…so please enjoy!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 9





	1. Star Gazing (Prinxiety)

Virgil looked at his calendar and scribbled on the paper, was the day that he dreaded for months. He doesn't want this day to arrive too soon and take away his happiness far away from him. His eyes started to form tears and slowly trickles down is cheeks. He loves the love of his life, Roman, with all his heart, and it was going to be a hard transition for both sides. He knows how much this chance is a big deal for Roman's future career as an actor, and always supports him in anyway possible. They spent the last few months spending more time together before their inevitable parting. 

Virgil laid on his bed, staring blankly to the glowing stars on the ceiling. He tried to stop his tears, but he couldn't. He'll miss him so much, he doesn't want him to leave, but that would seem selfish. He loves Roman and will support him however he can, but this was too much for him. He put on his earphones, played his music, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Roman had landed a role for a new off-Broadway show, this was indeed a huge break for him and finally got the chance to star in a Off-Broadway show. His path towards his dream as a Broadway actor were aligning. But this mean he had to move to another city for his role. As exciting as it is, he couldn't bear to leave the love of his life and boyfriend, Virgil. For the last few months leading up to the day of his leaving, he and Virgil has spent a lot of times together, going on trips and dates so that they could cherish these moments when they had to inevitably part. 

He wanted to give Virgil a last surprise before his move tomorrow, so he planned out a small romantic date for both tonight. He planned a small picnic at night to star gaze, which is Virgil's favorite past time. He started to pack some of Virgil's favorite foods, peanut butter sandwich, Coca-Cola, chocolate cookies, and chips. He packed the foods, drinks, and picnic blanket in a picnic basket and waited until a little late night, when the stars are splattered across the night sky. 

It was around 11pm when Virgil woke up to a sound from outside his window. At first, he ignored it, and hid again under the covers, but the sound won't stop. 

"Jesus Christ! What the hell?" he said, annoyed as he got off his bed.

He peered through his window balcony and saw no one, so he went back to his bed. The sound kept coming. He listened carefully where it was coming from and realized that the sound was coming from pebbles that were being thrown at his window.

He walked towards his window and peered through the blinds, down on the patio was Roman in his red and white varsity jacket, while carrying a picnic basket on his arm. He had a smile on his face that instantly melted Virgil's heart. He unlocked the window and stuck his head out.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Virgil is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou his maid art far more fair than his:  
Be not his maid, since he is envious;  
His vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!" Roman said while on one knee and his hands gesturing to Virgil.

Virgil blushed hard and laughed, enjoying Roman's dramatic acts of love, and he loves it, every second of it. He rested his head on his hands, smiling sweetly to his love that's standing on the porch.

"What are you doing here?" Virgil asked.

"Aren't I allowed to visit my love?" Roman said with a smile, "How about a rooftop date? The stars are out tonight, and I know you love star gazing."

"I'd love Princey." Virgil said, "wait down there, I'll let you in."

Virgil and Roman climb up to the rooftop through the balcony and set up a nice and small picnic date, with the food and drinks spread out on the blanket with an addition of two lanterns on the middle of the blanket for light sources. They both sat side by side as they stared up to the sky, enjoying the night view.

The sky is filled with clusters of stars, all twinkling together, like glitter on a piece of paper. They both enjoyed doing this as their favorite past time. Roman always said the stars reminds him of Virgil's sparkling eyes. While Virgil would always say that he stars reminds him of Roman's freckles on his face. They both sat there, eating, sang, and joked as to get their mind off the inevitability of what comes tomorrow for them both. But after a while, they realized they could no longer avoid the conversation anymore.

"I can't believe you're going to leave tomorrow. Why the hell does time move so fucking fast? Too fast for my taste." Virgil said as his eyes began to fill up with tears, "I don't want you to go. I know it makes me sound selfish, but I don't want you to go. I hate seeing you leave."

"Oh, my dear Virgil..." Roman said as he wiped the tears from Virgil's cheek, "I know it's going to be hard, but I need you to be strong to get through this okay?"

"You'll meet someone better there. Someone better than me. Someone better than the mess that I am right now, who his literally making you feel bad for leaving me because of my selfishness, because I am wort-"

Roman instantly stopped Virgil mid-sentence and embraced him to a warm hug. 

"Sshhh, Virgil I need you to breathe with me okay?" Roman said as he rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

Virgil nodded and followed Roman's breathing, slowly he calmed down, his tears started to lessen, as his sobs turned into soft sniffling. 

"I can't live without you Roman. I love you. I love you too much to see you leave." Virgil said through his tears.

"I can't live without you too Virgil, I love you way too much. And I am so sorry that it must go this way. I am truly sorry my love." Roman apologized. 

"It's not your fault Roman, don't let me stop you from reaching your dream. You've been working so hard for this chance and you finally got it. Don't let me stop you! You are going to be amazing." Virgil said.

"And I am not going to find anyone better than you, because I already have the perfect person in my life. I will never leave you for anyone else in this world Virgil. I am never going to leave those beautiful brown eyes for anyone else. I am always going to be yours." Roman said as he kissed Virgil's hand.

Virgil can't help but blush at Roman gesture. He's going to terribly miss his serenades, his kissed, his surprises, his everything. With not a moment to lose, he held Roman's chin and leaned to his lips for a kiss. Roman a little startled while at the same time blushing hard, but quickly melted by the kiss and kissed him back, looping his hands around Virgil's waist, while Virgil's fingers ran through Roman's hair. They broke the kiss for air and ended it with small chuckles.

"I love you so much Virgil." Roman said as he caressed Virgil's cheek.

"I love you too Roman."


	2. Here With You (Analogical)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got inspired from seeing a really cute video on instagram!! and just had to write this with this ship!!! so please enjoy this short story for a ship that I recently grew to love and adore (they are absolutely adorable!!). i hope y'all enjoy!!

Logan looked at his watch, it read 10 pm. _Shit_. He looked at his side, his boyfriend Virgil sleeping soundly and peacefully. _'He looks so beautiful.'_ he thought to himself as he pushed back his bangs from his eyes. As much as he wanted to stay in bed all night with his boyfriend, he couldn't, at least for tonight. He had projects to finish and catch up for this month.   
  
"Why the hell do I have so many shit to do?!" Logan grumbled as he slowly slipped from Virgil's warm embrace, making sure that he didn't awaken or stirred Virgil up. He grabbed his watch, phone and laptop left the room as quiet as possible as to not wake or disturb Virgil.

He walked into the kitchen and made himself a fresh cup of coffee to fortify himself for tonight's work that needed to get done. He then heads to the office and sat on the chair. He opened the laptop and started on my work.

Virgil's hand felt the side of the bed and came to the realization that it was empty and hollow. He sat up to find Logan nowhere to be found around the room. He had thought that he only went to the bathroom, so he waited for a few minutes to no avail. He looked to Logan's table by the side of his bed, his phone, watch, and laptop were missing from their usual spot. He looked up my phone to see what time it was. 11.45 pm. He sighed, knowing where Logan's current location was right now.

He walked towards his home office, knowing that's where he often was, with all the projects he recently got. Drowning himself under numerous papers, notes, and projects. He's been busying himself, spending many sleepless nights finishing all his projects. He opened the door to his office slowly, to not startle him.

"Babe," Virgil said softly, rubbing his eyes and leaning to the door frame to support himself. Logan turned his chair towards Virgil.

"Oh, sweetheart, why are awake this time of night?" Logan asked curiously while fixing his glasses.

"Why are _you_ awake?" Virgil asked him back, as a small smirk formed.

"Touché." He remarked as he fixed his glasses and goes back to his laptop.

Virgil walked up behind his chair and looped his hand around Logan's neck as he planted kisses on the crown of his head.

"Come back to sleep..." Virgil said drowsily as he continued to give Logan small kisses, trailing down from the crown of his head to the nape of his neck.

"I have to finish this project tonight sweetheart." Logan explained, knowing full well he also wanted to come back to sleep with his boyfriend.

"You deserve to sleep after all the fiasco this month. Please, babe, putting up with this is not going to help with your health." He begged him.

"I know, I'm sorry." Logan apologized, "I just have to finish this, and I'll be right in bed with you."

Virgil sighed, knowing there's no budging Logan from this, he got an idea. He pulled Logan's chair away from the desk, making room for him to stand in front of Logan, then straddled on top of his lap. They both locked eyes at each other, staring deeply at each other's eyes. The gap between them slowly closes in as Virgil leaned in closer to Logan's lips and locked them together. At first, they kissed gently, then slowly turned into a passionate kiss. Logan ran his fingers through Virgil's hair, massaging it slightly, and grabbed a clump, making Virgil moan softly. Both only separating when they needed air.

"I love you so much." Virgil said as he pushed Logan's bangs.

"I love you too sweetheart." Logan said back as he caressed Virgil's face, "You should go to sleep, no need to wait for me."

"I'm staying here with you." Virgil said as pulled him for a hug, "I'm not leaving you alone."

"That won't be necessary, sweetheart. You should be in bed, it's more comfortable--" Virgil kissed Logan once again on the lips to shut him up and stop his rambling. "I'll be here with you, okay?" Virgil stated as he cupped Logan's face.

Logan smiled and gave a small peck on Virgil's forehead and continued to finish his work. Virgil would rub Logan's back up and down to comfort him as he worked. Occasionally giving him small pecks on his neck trailing down to his shoulder. As time passed, Virgil became even sleepier, and slowly drifted off to sleep, his head resting on Logan's shoulder.

~~~time skip brought to you by the author~~~

Logan finally finished his project around 1 a.m in the morning. He yawned as he closed his laptop, relieved that his final project is done for the month. Virgil was already asleep on his shoulder, not wanting to wake him up, Logan gently stood up from his desk while carrying Virgil in his hands. He then laid Virgil down on their bed, tucking him with the covers. He soon joined him in bed, before drifting off to sleep, he slithered an arm around Virgil's waist, pulling him closer to him, and planting a kiss on his temple. Logan smiled then slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. A Typical Morning (Logince)

It was a peaceful Sunday morning in the apartment. The sun shining through the windows, illuminating the living room. Sounds of birds chirping and winds rustling outside gives off a soft and calming vibe in the morning. Sundays were usually filled with quietness and relaxation in the apartment. After a long week, Roman and Logan would always spend Sunday mornings with breakfast, books, and cartoons in their living room.

Roman would always be awake before Logan, heading to the kitchen cooking up a nice breakfast for both either pancakes or bacon with eggs. Logan would wake up with the smell of food wafting into their shared room. Walking towards the kitchen with breakfast already prepared on the table. Roman; the gentleman he is, would lead Logan to his chair, pull it for him then gesture him to sit down. Logan would then pour fresh-brewed coffee for Roman and himself. With soft music playing in the background from Logan's playlist, they would eat breakfast in peacefulness.

This morning was no difference either for the two of them. Right after breakfast, Logan and Roman head to the living room and put on Steven Universe. Logan sat on the sofa upright, while Roman laid down on Logan's lap. They stayed there until the end of the show. When the show ended, Logan would usually continue to read his book that he was currently reading at the time, in which today he did.

"I'm going to get my book in the room, would you like me to get you anything?" Logan asked Roman.

"Yeah, sure. Can you get my novel from my bedside table?" Roman said to Logan.

"Of course, is there anything else?"

"Nope. Thank you, love. Do you want more coffee?"

Logan smiled and nodded at the question and head to their room to pick up the books.

He returns shortly back to the living room, with a glass fresh coffee already set on the table, and Roman slouched on the couch. Logan sat down next to him, with him sitting upright with his book, and Roman quickly scooting next to him and laying down his head onto his lap. They both open their books and read peacefully for an entire hour. With Logan occasionally placing his fingers through Roman's hair, softly massaging his head, which Roman really liked and finds it relaxing.

Roman placed his novel on his chest, he tilted his head up to face Logan. He laid his eyes on his boyfriend, roaming across his face, paying attention to every little detail of Logan's face. He noticed the milk chocolate color of his eyes, the chiseled shape of his jawline, and his sun-kissed skin, due to the result of being in the sun too often. Roman smiled at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend.

Logan realized Roman's been staring at him, he stopped reading his book, putting aside then focusing his sight towards Roman.

"What?" he asked quizzically.

"Nothing," Roman answered with a smile.

"Oh, I wondered why you were staring at me for a considerable amount of time." Logan quickly stated, then returning to reading his book.

"Do you know you have a beautiful smile?" Roman complimented him.

"Aww, thank you, darling." Logan said to him, "You're not that handsome, but you look okay."

Roman shot up from his position, "Oh, wow! Thanks!" He said sarcastically, obviously a bit offended by Logan's reply. His face turned from smiling to a pout, he crossed his arms and sat a bit further away from Logan.

Logan laughed hard at his boyfriend's reaction; a classic offended Roman reaction was a cute pouty face. Logan didn't mean to offend Roman, it was only fun in games and only to tease him. He set his book aside and approached Roman, who was at the farthest end of the couch. He placed his hand on his shoulder, turning him to see his face.

"Hey, darling," Logan called out, "I'm sorry what I said just now."

Roman was still not looking at Logan, his eyes wandered somewhere else in the room.

"I was only kidding, I didn't mean to offend you, darling. I am really sorry." Logan apologized.

He removed his hand from Roman's shoulder and cupped his face. Roman reluctantly faced Logan, his face still in a pout.

"Darling you're really beautiful, and I really mean it. I love your deep brown eyes, I love how your face glows whenever the light hits your face. I love your smile, your nose, your ears, your everything. You are so handsome and so beautiful, and I love everything about you." Logan explained to him.

Roman sighed, knowing deep down, Logan was only joking when he made that comment. He knew how much Logan loves him, he knew Logan would never intentionally make him doubt himself. So, he put down his guard and let out a small smile.

"There's my beautiful darling!" Logan said to him while smiling, knowing that Roman has forgiven him, "I'm truly sorry for what I said, will you forgive me?"

Roman gave Logan a sly look and leaned in closer to him. He then pulled Logan by his tie and connected their lips together. Logan, a little startled by the action but immediately melted in the kiss and started to kiss Roman back. Logan snaked his hands to cup Roman's face, bringing them closer even more. His fingers slowly combing through Roman's soft, thick hair, and slightly tugging it, making Roman elicit a soft moan. Both giggling when the ended the kiss.

"Does this mean I am forgiven?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, I think I need to check one more time." Roman pulled Logan by the tie again and pulled him in for another kiss. The second kiss started out softly but turns more passionate. Logan's lips parted, allowing Roman's tongue to roam inside his mouth, exploring every corner. Logan, in turn, elicits a loud moan. They both parted when they needed to take in oxygen.

"How about now?" Logan asked as he caressed Roman's face.

"Yes, you're forgiven, love." Roman said as he smiled to his boyfriend

Roman sat closer to Logan, then returning to their previous positions. With Roman laying down on Logan's lap and Logan sitting upright while his fingers brush through Roman's hair. They went back to their books and enjoyed the rest of the day with each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all i hope y'all enjoy that fluff story for Logan and Roman. in all honesty i really think their relationship would've been like an old married couple. they would make sarcastic jokes to each other, then get offended but knows deep down they didn't mean it or was only joking. i like those kinds of interactions, it's hilarious. see ya on the next one!


End file.
